Outdoor power equipment includes such devices as mowers, trimmers, edgers, chainsaws and the like. These devices are often used to perform tasks that inherently produce debris, and they are also inherently required to be mobile. Accordingly, these devices are typically made to be relatively robust and capable of handling difficult work in hostile environments, while balancing the requirement for mobility. However, these devices typically also include some form of working assembly that is capable of cutting work pieces or vegetation. Thus, these devices have the capability to be sources of risk for damage to equipment or people.
Over the years, effort an innovation has been invested in these devices to improve the safeguards provided for each respective device. Some of the safeguards employ sensors that can be triggered when specific instantaneous thresholds are exceeded. For example, some sensors may detect instantaneous accelerations that occur during operation. If an acceleration value is detected to be greater than a threshold, operation may be interrupted. However, instantaneous measurements may not be the only way or the best way to detect situations for which a shutdown may be warranted. Thus, it may be desirable to develop additional protective mechanisms that do not rely only on instantaneous measurements. Moreover, other functionalities may also be provided that are not suitable to initiation based on instantaneous measurements.